Forum:Monet's DF
681 shows that Monet most likely has a DF ability. The question is what it is, paramecia is the most likely answer. I guess this also means that Monet really is one of PH's people with animal parts for human limbs (and that she is not a Zoan as many thought, unless that wall thing was somehow made from her animal limbs, which I doubt). Pretty weird since she wasn't even sick like the others. Anyway, your thoughts on her ability? 17:54, September 11, 2012 (UTC) She most likely has the yuki yuki no mi which is a logia snow fruit because she was not cold when everyone else was freezing. the arms and limbs were probably an experiment by vegapunk or ceaser. She also will probably join the SH's as an astronomer/artist/lookout. ^No joining-the-SHs talk please, this thread is about Monet's df. Anyway, a logia snow fruit sounds doubtful tbh. That wall defense didn't look like it was made out of snow. 12:59, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I was going to agree and say monets DF must be a paramecia type but it reminds me of number 3 way too much so im thinkin it was either a device that created the sheild like ball or a power of hers so i think she must be a logia.Asura23 (talk) 17:51, September 12, 2012 (UTC) didnt look like it was made of snow? The translation of her barrier attack meant snow hut idiot. And how would you know what a snow wall looks like, theres no colour whatever it is.... it's hard enough to just merely crumble after a jet gattling + haki (around 20 or so attacks i guess) meaning it's a hell lot more durable than a pacifistas body which got completely destroyed(the area that got hit that is) with a mere jet pistol(1hit)....which has been shown to be extremely durable....so if it were a snow ability... the snows probably more powerful than it should be just like mr.3's ability or.... she has some pretty damn intense haki... Luffy didnt use the same power that he used against the pacifista when he was about to finish Ceasar. He made is arm harder then he used the Gattling Gun.It just increases the level of pain it gives luffys opponent.But when luffy beat the pacifista he used his Haki to ad more force and power to it thats why luffys arm wasnt black after he defeated the pacifista.Its like when Rayleigh defeated that elphant. It still could be a Zoan-type but a mythical creature like an ice bird I think monet's DF is either a paramecia or a logia (though I don't think its not necessary snow, the name of the barrier defense could just refer to the snow hut design). 17:24, September 13, 2012 (UTC) yea i guess it could be just a snow snow fruit but it could also be ice i guess but either way its just shows how strong that barrier was. LuffyAteMyMeat (talk) 22:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) For logias you can change the density of your power so she can make her snow really soft or as hard as steel and thats what she did ^I have to ask you to add your signature the next time you write something. 05:24, September 15, 2012 (UTC) why? ^Forum rules, thats why. So we can tell which AWC or OP wikia member is writing, that and also to avoid any possible confusions. 13:43, September 15, 2012 (UTC) See? Like right now, OP wikia member Soule Surviver (the one whose post begins with "Luffy didnt use the same power...") didn't add the signature to his/her post. And he/she is writing to the person above (the one whose post begins with "whatever it is....it's hard enough to...") who also didn't add the signature. Its that kind of confusion I'm talking about. 05:30, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Ha! Look at that, Monet's DF is a snow/cold ability after all, I knew it! 11:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Nah you got close, I was correct :P im the second comment on this post ^What do you mean close? You both got it right, also, next time sign your posts. 03:44, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Im with who ever said it was a mythical Zoan-type bird, but probaly a snow bird not ice given her attacks. 14:43, October 3, 2012 (UTC) a peramesia type cold cold fruit lol i was close i said snow and ice but close enough LuffyAteMyMeat (talk) 15:02, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Monet probably isn't a logia, otherwise we'd see a huge amount of exploitation on the fact that her body would be MADE of snow (though this is all speculation). We could rule her as mythical zoan (probably not a mythical ice bird, otherwise we would have seen at least SOME other degree of transformation, which would have most likely been used in battle; still, she could be something like an "Ice-harpy"). So this leads us to our more predictable answer; paramecia. Mr. 3 was a paremecia wax-man who could create wax and manipulate it's shape and density, as pointed out several times that his wax was as hard as iron (or simple wax). Monet's abilities, thus far, are almost exactly like that (snow that changes in density). Her bird-like appearance can be contributed to the current story-arc; she was one of the subjects of Caeser's experimentations (as we've seen MANY animal-human hybrids, such as Brownbeard). TL;DR: I think she's a snow paramecia much like Mr. 3 and is also an experiment of Caeser. 03:57, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I think she is obviously a Paremecia (and an experiment which would explain the bird parts, though I think its Law's work rather then Caesar's) as well but I think Mythical Zoan is still a possibility for now. Just assuming for the moment that Monet is a MZ snow creature, what mythical snow creature could it be? The only one I can think of is that Japanese snow woman ghost/spirit. 05:11, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Anyone who guess paremecia or zoan, you can scratch that now, Monet is confirmed to be a logia. 10:13, October 17, 2012 (UTC)